The HIVRAD Program described in this application consists of scientists from several disciplines located in a wide geographical area, stretching from the West Coast of the US to the West Coast of Africa (Cameroon). This Core is designed to facilitate communication among the scientists, the institutions, and among the Pis of each Project, the Cores, and the co-investigators and consultants. In addition, it will facilitate communication between Pis of this and other HIVRADs as well as the DAIDS staff and the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) of this HIVRAD. Therefore, Core A provides services to all Projects and Scientific Cores. Core A is structured around three Specific Aims: Aim 1. To promote open discussion and communication among members, facilitate sharing of scientific data and resources, and enable periodic strategic planning. To accomplish this, the administrative staff will organize and coordinate a) monthly teleconferences of the Executive Committee, b) monthly Work-in-Progress videoteleconferences in which, during each session, the leader or a member of a different Project or Core will present an update of on-going work, c) bi-annual meetings of all HIVRAD participants, and d) annual meetings of the SAB to be held in conjunction with the DAIDS site visit. Aim 2. To maintain the password-protected SharePoint web portal we have established (http://sp.nvumc.org/nvuhiv/default.aspx) which includes blogs for each Project (to promote free and open communication among members), data libraries for each Project and Core (to afford easy browsing and searching of all data), Powerpoint presentations, progress reports, manuscripts (in preparation and in press), and inventories of reagents (monoclonal Abs, protein immunogens, DNA vaccines, viruses, etc.). This portal will be password-protected and accessible via internet from any computer in the world. And Aim 3. To regularly monitor the performance of all scientific projects and to track the expenditures for each Project and Core. This Core will evaluate and report on progress to the SAB and the DAIDS staff, as well as monitor the implementation of changes recommended by the SAB and DAIDS.